Kanto Beach
by Lady Delphox
Summary: Siva meets a fiery vaporeon at the beach one sunny day, and can't get him out of her head. Vaile the vaporeon meets a defiant human girl near the shoreline, and is instantly hooked. Can they harbor an unorthodox relationship with all forces working against them? Pokephilia.


Chapter One: Kanto Beach

SivaPOV

It was just one of those days, you know, when it was perfect weather for a little sunbathing. Not too hot and certainly not cold. It happened to be a Monday, at that, when I first showed up at the beach.

My best friend and slightly older sister Baylie decided to come with me. The beach was pretty much deserted, with only a few stragglers here and there. Bay and I found the perfect spot, near the ocean but still far away enough to not get splashed by her playing pokémon.

"You know, I remember visiting this place all the time," Bay said, rubbing sunscreen smoothly into my back, as per my request. Her hands slipped under the string of my bikini top, which was black on one cup and dark blue on the other, momentarily, before they moved away and lower on my back. "That was when you were so much younger, though. Mom loved this place, and you simply adored it here. You were practically a Water-Type pokémon, you were. I wonder what happened…"

I, surprisingly, could capture faint memories from the back of my mind when I tried hard enough. Too bad they were nothing to go on, not really. I switched places with Bay and began rubbing sunscreen into her back. Her suit was a bit more conservative, being a black tankini, but it was still attracting the attention of a few adolescent boys in the area.

A bark drew my attention. Heil, Bay's houndoom, settled himself between my sisters legs with his front paws laying across her thigh. She giggled and ran her hands over his bone armour, and I withdrew my hands from her back. There was always something so… bright about my sister's relationship with her pokémon, specifically Heil. I wouldn't call it creepy like most other people had said before, more like extraordinarily loving.

I did have to admit, though, it was rather unusual.

Their playful rubbing soon turned into a wrestle in the sand, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I stood, watching Bay's other pokémon, an azumarill whose name I forget and a ducklett whose name I also forget, play in the water. Their wild movements turned the peaceful ocean area into a loud splash zone. It was strange, seeing a powerful pokémon like Bay's azumarill or her Heil being so… free. I dreamed that one day, I would be the same way with my pokémon, if I ever ended up with one that is. Who knew if that would ever happen. I guess I just arrived to the party a little too late.

Walking a bit further along the shore, I smiled slightly at the feel of the cool waves gently lapping at my bare feet. Bay was right, I always had loved the ocean. I could swim before I could even walk, according to my mother and Bay. Even now, fifteen years later, I'm the captain of the swim team at school.

There was a faint splashing, one that I ignored, only to find myself tumbling head over heels into the wet sand. I squealed, sputtering out dirt and seawater that had washed over me upon my fall. I coughed, sitting up quickly, coming face to muzzle with a blue face.

The vaporeon, as I recognized from my pokémon identification classes, narrowed its eyes at my irritated face. Then it snorted, moving to jump off my legs and into the shallow water. It shook the mud off its light blue skin, the rest being washed off in the water. I sat up straighter. The vaporeon glared at me with its beady eyes.

What the hell is this things problem, exactly?

"Don't bother," The vaporeon snapped at me as I opened my mouth to speak. I closed it quickly. "First that bitch, and now this dumb human…" He continued to ramble, causing my jaw to drop as he dropped more insults and f-bombs than I was comfortable with. Finally, I gathered up the gall to cut him off.

"Excuse me, but do you think you can limit the profanity?" Ignoring his blank stare, I put on my best bitch face as I stood up. "Some of us dumb humans don't particularly care for snippy pokémon."

"You… Understand me?" The vaporeon was dumbfounded, and I immediately saw why. I blinked in shock at the new revelation. I had understood him. How odd. I've never done that before, not once in my life.

"I-"

"Siva!"

My head whipped in the direction my name was called from. I was greeted with the sight of Bay jogging towards me with Heil at her side. "What are you doing all the way down here?" She asked, a slight pant in her voice.

"I was…" I glanced back at the water, only to see nothing but the calm waves. I frowned, then sighed. "Nothing."

Bay looked at me oddly. "Well, at any rate, i'm just glad we found you." she scratched the back of Heil's ears quickly. The fire type leaned into her touch. "Mom called." She said this in a much quieter and less excited fashion. I mentally cringed at the certain doom to come.

"She said-"

"It's not important," I quickly dismissed, linking my arm with hers as I steered her in the opposite direction. "Let's just go, I'm feeling a little under the weather anyway."

Though even as we walked away, I could feel eyes on me, burning a hole into my back. I walked a little faster.

-:-

My house was a small, two story, soft peach painted place. There was a garage, two bedrooms, a living room, a dining room, a half a basement, a complete attic, a kitchen, a full bathroom and a half bathroom.

Bay, Mom, and myself have lived here for a long time, about fourteen years exactly.

Inside, the air was thick with the smell of Oran Pie, my mother's specialty. The front door led us through the living room, which was painted a pale orange, and through the bright green dining room before we got to the kitchen.

Sometimes I wonder if my mother gets her inspiration from the Cat and the Hat movie.

"Girls!" My mother exclaimed cheerfully as soon as she saw us walk through the kitchen doorway. She pulled off her oven mitts and wrapped us both into a hug. I winced but hid it immediately. Bay sucked it up and accepted the hug.

"Hey Ma. Watchya makin'?" I asked as I subtly wiggled out of her arms and slid up onto a barstool at the counter.

She pursed her lips into a smile. "Oran Pie. Why don't you girls head on up to your room and get ready for supper? I made Magikarp~," she said. As if on cue, i felt my stomach growl loudly. I did love Magikarp…

"Uh, sure." Baylie, however, not so much.

Up in the room we shared together, Bay and I took turns in the shower. She went first and Iwaited patiently for my turn. As I waited, my thoughts drifted off to the vaporeon that had tripped me at the beach. He was a handsome little thing, rudeness aside, with smooth slender legs and a strong looking tail fin. He was much bigger than i would have imagined, too. At school, they show us pictures of Pokémon and have us take pokedex tests, which are basically tests to see if we can memorize specific information about Pokémon that the pokedex has. I knew that vaporeon, along with the rest of the eeveelutions, were at least three feet. The vaporeon I met seemed to be closer to four feet than three, but was still in the three feet zone.

Before I could get too carried away in my thoughts, the bathroom door swung open, releasing bouts of steam into the air as Bay emerged, wrapped in a towel, hair damp. She grinned at me. "That was a great shower. I'm going to… get dressed now. Take your time."

And then she walked into our room and closed the door firmly behind her.

I shook my head and went to take my shower.


End file.
